Limitless and Boundless
by Thou shalt not fear
Summary: Limitless: if you were given a chance to remarry with your love one already dead, would you do it? KXM...


**Limitless**

"_You can only love one person in your entire life"_

_Heart beats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How to be brave  
>How can I love when I'm afraid<br>To fall  
>But watching you stand alone<br>All of my doubt  
>Suddenly goes away somehow<em>

One step closer

They were a happy family. Living in a huge temple built atop a hill; they could witness the real beauty of the sunrise with the rays descending upon them like a gift from God himself. Home was never quiet. Every day was an adventure.

**She** was noisy, clumsy and overall a mess. **She** wakes the surrounding with **her **voice resonating all over the trees and onto the humid air.

**He** was cool, calm and collected, yet** he** was the sole reason why **she** always screams her head out, and **he **can't say **he** doesn't like it.

_**She**_ was their angel, a new member of the family. **He** protected _**her**_ with **his** whole life and **she** took care of _**her**_ with every bit of **her** love.

They were a family, _a chaotic but happy_ family.

_I have died everyday  
>waiting for you<br>Darlin' don't be afraid  
>I have loved you for a<br>Thousand years  
>I'll love you for a<br>Thousand more_

Until one day it came- an event that tested **their **bonds and almost broke **their** wills to hold on.

It should have been a sign already, a bad omen perhaps. The clouds were dark and humongous, sending strong gush of winds and tons of drops of rain. It would've been silent, considering that everyone was inside and protecting their ears from the fearsome thunder strikes, but no, the rain was strong. It was like bullets trying to put holes on your roofs and on the sidewalks. The wind was not kind. It was whipping in the air without a control, slamming doors and windows on its wake.

Everyone was afraid, and _**she **_was no exception.

"Mom! It's scary!" _**she**_ whimpered as _**she**_ sunk _**her**_ head on _**her**_ mother's chest.

"Hush now, don't worry- we'll protect you" **she** replied, encircling **her** arms around **her** daughter's body.

"That's right. There's nothing to worry about" **he** added. **He** kisses _**her **_on _**her**_ forehead and hugs the **two of them** in a tight one.

Then and there, _**she**_ knew _**she **_was secured and safe- from the howling wind, from the harsh rain and from the frightening lightning that draws itself on the sky.

However, it didn't last long, as _**she**_ felt **her** arms went limp. _**Her**_ eyes widen immediately.

"Mom?"

And **he** felt it too, that sent dread to **his** system. Shuddering, **he** loosened **his** hold and glanced on **his **wife but was astonished to see **her **eyes closing and **her **body falling on the floor. But **he** didn't let **her**. **He** held unto **her** and tried to shake **her** into wake with **his** horrified voice.

Yet**, she** _didn't_. **She **continued to sleep.

"Miyu! Wake up! Please! Miyu!"

"Mom? What's wrong? Are you all right? Mom?"

Together, _**their**_ voices echoed on the empty rooms of the house.

_Time stands still  
>Beauty I know she is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything<br>Take away  
>What's standing in front of me<br>Every breath,  
>Every hour has come to this<em>

One step closer

"I don't understand as well. **Her** condition is - complicated. For some reason,** she's** in a comma and we still can't define the root cause"

_**Their**_ joyful days have suddenly turned into one that is sorrowful and quiet. Instead of lying on the house and enjoying _**themselves**_ just like the normal days _**they**_ spend _**their **_lives onto, **they** were now seated on chair as **they** stared helplessly at the person lying on the bed with **her** eyes closed and looking lifeless.

**He** was devastated. **He** couldn't live without **her**, **she** was **his** life.

_**She**_ was sorrowful. _**She**_ doesn't understand that much but _**she**_ knows _**she **_can't let _**her**_ mother leave _**her**_ just yet.

_I have died everyday_

Waiting for you

Darlin' don't be afraid  
>I have loved you for a<br>Thousand years  
>I'll love you for a<br>Thousand more

And all along I believed  
>I would find you<br>Time has brought  
>Your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a  
>Thousand years<br>I'll love you for a  
>Thousand more<p>

One step closer  
>One step closer<p>

Together, **they** sat and waited for **her** to be cured. But how can you cure something that even the professionals mentioned _unknown_?

Then, a stranger appeared. All in _his_ glory wearing a dark cape and a staff on _his_ hand. _His_ eyes boring into **his** so intense that **he** had to muster vigorous strength **he** only showed whenever **his family **was in danger.

But _he_ was not there to wreak havoc or cause any pain. _He_ was there to send a message, a message that delivered a huge blow into **their** hearts. Almost crushing **them** into pieces.

"I am Luka; a messenger of time and universe. And here with me is information that you seek"

And _he_ told them, **him-** "Back on the past, a creature we have never encountered before has come to life. We do not fully know what its intentions are but we can confirm that it includes your beloved wife. It tries to pull her away from your younger self. It looks as if it wants to keep her, or rather; it wants to destroy the relationship that you have"

And **he** growls, unable to believe that someone is alternating the past. No, **he's** not stupid. **He** can read between the lines. But for more important matters- "How is it going to affect us?" **he** asked with **his** wounded voice. It was actually a wonder why **he** hasn't choked yet on **his** own breath.

"Gravely-" the stranger answered without hesitation "If he succeeds changing the history of your life- then in this future, she will _vanish_ along with your child"

**He** opened **his** mouth to cry out something, anything that could at least ease the wound on **his** chest but _he_ cut **him** off. "She won't die, but she'll forget about you. She will simply go to another place where she was meant to be. But you- you might suffer. You will remember due to the strong connections you had with her. You will know everything; you will be aware and would live to it for the rest of your life"

_I have died everyday  
>Waiting for you<br>Darlin' don't be afraid,  
>I have loved you for a<br>Thousand years  
>I'll love you for a<br>Thousand more_

It felt like the world was in **his** hands as **he** struggled to keep the tears from falling. **His wife**, his **daughter**- _**they**_ won't remember **him**? _**They'll**_ leave **him**? No! There must be a way.

"Is there anything that I can do?" **he **asked, no longer the pride on **his** voice but just begging and pleading for a good answer. Unfortunately, there is none as the stranger shook _his_ head.

"You cannot go to the past to change things, or it might affect others. We cannot do anything hence of our limits. This creature- is powerful. We don't know where it came from or how it was born. That's why we have lent you this message. To warn you. There is a way for you to forget if this creature ever succeeds"

Immediately, **he** raised **his **head, and glared at the stranger with all **his** might.

"You can cut the connection between the two of you now, just wish it and it will happen-"

There was a small pull that crossed **his** mind. _**They**_ would forget **him**? **He** would live in despair. Can **he** really do that?

But one look to **his daughter** established **his **decisions. **He **looked back at the stranger. **His** face void of doubts but full of confidence and strength. **He** was shining, _a fire_ that ceased to stop burning.

"I won't. I won't do it"

"Then are you ready to suffer?"

"No-" **he** answered as **he **lowers **his** sight onto the body that lied peacefully on the bed. "Because I don't have to. I won't have to. **She will live**. She can do it. We can do it. Our-our bonds will be enough. **Our love for each other will break through,** I'm sure of it. That's why, there's no need for it to happen. We will **overcome** this"

If **he** would've looked up **he** would've seen the warm smile that appeared on the stranger's face.

"I understand. Very well, I hope for you to live"

And _he_ vanished into the darkness of the night.

Making **his **decisions, **they** sent **her** to** their** home- knowing that technology won't save **her** at all.

There, **they** waited for **her **return. There, **they** prayed and stayed strong. There, **they** were _still a family_ even if one member was asleep.

_I have died everyday  
>Waiting for you<br>Darlin' don't be afraid,  
>I have loved you for a<br>Thousand years  
>I'll love you for a<br>Thousand more_

A year has passed and _their patience and love has been paid_.

**He** woke up at the scent of something burning. Realizing it, **he** stood hastily and run towards the source of the smoke. **His** heart thumping wildly on **his** chest and huffs came out on **his** breath but what **he** saw – brought tears to **his** cheeks.

"Kanata? Why the heck are you crying? It's not that bad, you jerk!"

But **he** didn't answer **her**; instead, **he** came at **her** and **kissed her**.

* * *

><p>an: yes, there'll be a sequel and it will be entitled as boundless. It would tell the story of what actually happened on the past. (I still don't know whether it would be a one-shot or a story)

Anyways, I really believe to what I said on the very first sentence. After all, I believe in eternal love :D. Aw, I'm so cliche..

Continuing, I hate people who do not believe in long distance relationship .

I hate people who can mistake love for lust .

I hate people who can say love so easily .

I hate people who say love is something that can be learned! Because if it is, then it's the shallowest thing on the world...

I mean, lessons in life can be forgotten, but not love, once its there, it will always be there!

Read and Review^^


End file.
